True Love
by TacoKatt
Summary: Summary Lucy Heartfilia is many things. Dumb isn't one of them. She can't help but feel that her relationship with Sting is going downhill. Especially when she meets Natsu Dragneel, who saves her from possible rape. Now,she must choose between the two. But the decision should be easy,right?Wrong.
1. Back To School

Chapter 1:Back to School

I do not own Fairy Tail.

...

Lucy looked out the window of her limousine. She wanted to turn back around and go back home. Christmas Break was over,which meant she had to go back to school. Don't get the wrong idea,she loved school.

Her crazy boyfriend?Not so much.

The car pulled into the drop-off zone,which could only mean one thing. She was at school.

She could already hear Sting's chatter from her spot in the car.

Leo,her personal butler,and driver,turned to look at her,"This is your stop,My Lady."

Lucy smiled at Leo,"Thank you,don't let my mom be too hard on you." She joked,before getting out of the car.

She watched him leave with pained eyes.

Leo was her closest friend. The one she always called on to confide in. Now she wouldn't see him until Spring Break.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders._Sting,she thought._

She already knew.

"How's my favorite girl?" He asked,smirking at her.

She turned to look at him and forced a smile.

Why did he always insist on having his "gang" around at all times?She saw Rouge,Sting's brother,as well as two other people she didn't recognize.A light bulb went off in her head.

_ He always had a switch-out at the end of every quarter,she remembered._

"I'm good. How are you?" She half-heartedly,

Sting looked back at his gang before looking back at her,"Well,you know,Minerva is throwing a welcome back party and I'm going. You in?"

Lucy shriveled up inside.

Minerva was one of Sting's "girls".And she always,_always,always _threw parties.

No matter the occasion. Sting always went to them.

Every single one.

With,or without her.

The parties Minerva threw were known as "Slumber Parties",where people could just party and have sex.

Wherever they wanted,when they wanted.

And she took one look at the smirk on Sting's face,and already knew what his _intentions_ were.

She wasn't scared. She had had sex with him before,she just wasn't up for it,

He could get it from somewhere else,for all she cared.

"No,I can't. It's the first day back and you _know _the teachers will be piling tons of homework on us." She said passively.

The smirk turned into a look of disappointment,"Aw,come on! Levy is even gonna go." Sting pleaded,pulling out the "puppy-eyes".

Levy was going to a party?If her friend was going,then she might as well too.

Lucy sighed,"Ok,fine.I'll go,but only because of Levy."

Sting grinned,"I knew you'd see it my way."

Moments later,the first bell rang,meaning that they had five minutes to get to class. Sting leaned close and kissed her on her lips.

He tasted like cigarettes.

He'd probably been smoking one earlier.

"Bye,babe. See you at lunch." He whispered in her ear.

As soon as he was out of sight,Lucy shoved two pieces of gum in her mouth.

Oh,how she hated the taste of cigarettes in the morning.

She rushed up the steps and into her first class.

World History.

Lucy set her backpack next to her desk.

She really wished she had Levy in one of her classes.

They had the exact same schedule,but flipped.

So,while Lucy was in Word History,Levy was in gym. And while Lucy was in Gym,Levy was in World History.

After class,Lucy walked out with five pages of homework,as well as an assigned chapter to read in a brand-new textbook.

And this was only one of her classes.

...

Lucy made her way to sit next to Sting at the lunch table.

He complained if she didn't. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Minerva giving her a look of distaste. She knew how much Minerva disliked her,but she didn't expect her to directly make it clear.

She didn't know what Minerva's problem was. She was one for partying,not for long relationships. She already knew that there was some kind of "thing" still going on between the two.

Sting slid the latest addition of "Fairy Daily",the school's newspaper,her way.

"Happy Reunion Between Everyone's Fav Couple!",it read in big,bold letters at the top.

It picture was of her and Sting kissing from earlier.

The caption said,"Lucy and Sting's happy reunion after a long,drawn out Break."

She rolled her eyes,and,luckily,no one saw.

"It looks like everyone was expecting a "Happy Reunion" from us,after all." Sting said,passing the paper to others.

Lucy nodded,barely listening.

Instead ,she was scanning the lunchroom for any sign of Levy,but didn't find any. She sat down and ate her lunch,half listening to what Sting and the others were talking about.


	2. Lie

Chapter 2:Lie

I do not own Fairy Tail.

...

Lucy stood in the gym,dressed in her gym uniform. A T-shirt that had the school's logo on it,with a matching pair of shorts.

Her gym teacher walked in,clipboard in hand,like always.

He stopped in front of all the girls and barked,"Today,we're gonna do three laps around the track and then we play volleyball!"

Everyone said "Yes,sir" in unison before heading towards the track. She saw Minerva up ahead,talking with some other girl.

She had almost forgot that they shared gym class together.

Almost...

Once the three laps had been done,the girls assembled in a line to be picked off for volleyball. Lucy was chosen first on one team, and Minerva was chosen for the other.

When everyone had been picked,they got in order on each side of the net and started playing volleyball.

Lucy,and just about everyone else was covered in sweat when it was Minerva's time to serve. She hit the ball and it flew in the air,and it was going so fast that Lucy didn't have enough time to dodge it from hitting her face. She fell to the ground,knocked back by the force of the flying ball.

Someone helped her up and she cast a glance to the coach,who was too busy writing on his clipboard to notice was just happened.

She was no snitch.

She glanced back at Minerva.

She was smirking.

...

Lucy plopped down on her bed.

She didn't know how much longer she could keep being Sting's girlfriend. She honestly didn't know why she still kept him around. She used to like Sting,but then he turned out to be a total jerk.

Maybe a part of her still liked Sting?

She didn't know anymore.

She hadn't been to one of Minerva's parties in weeks.

Scratch that.

She hadn't been to a party in at least a month.

She didn't want to go,but if Levy was going,so would she.

She didn't trust her friend in an acre full of drunks.

She walked to her closet.

Now what to wear?

...

She heard a knock on her door and instantly knew who it was. There was no turning back. She opened her door,and met with the face of Sting.

He smirked.

"You look sexy." He said,moving to kiss her.

He still tasted like cigarettes.

The kiss ended and she wrinkled her nose. Kissing Sting had to be one of the worst experiences in her life. He put one arm around her and led her to the car.

She got in and put on her seat belt.

Sting was a crazy driver.

The car ride to Minerva's was shorter than she would've liked. She could already hear the music from outside the house.

And she was in a car.

It _was so_ loud.

She knew it would be even worse on the inside. She could tell Sting was anxious to meet someone because he was walking with a quickened pace.

When they got inside,the music almost busted her eardrums out,and the smell of alcohol reeked everywhere. She already felt nauseous. Sting's gang met them by the stairs.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked in her ear,

She shook her head,"You go do what you want.I'm going to go find Levy!" She had to yell over the music.

Sting nodded,then took his gang,and disappeared in the crowd. Minerva's house was very large. It could be a while until she found Levy,if she was already there.

It had been over an hour and she _still_ couldn't find Levy, she kept accidentally walking in on a make-out session.

Or worse.

She leaned against a wall that wasn't occupied by drunken teens,and tried to relax.

This just wasn't her thing.

She heard chanting coming from the dining room,and she opened her eyes.

She saw Sting and Minerva taking shots of alcohol in some sort of contest. Sting lost,and everyone either groaned at his loss, or cheered for Minerva's victory.

She watched as Minerva grabbed him by his arm and led him somewhere. She knew where they were going,and what they were going to _do. _And she didn't care.

An idea popped in her head.

What if Sting used Levy as an excuse to get her to come to the party with him?

She grew angry and rushed outside.

That liar!

An arm slid around her shoulders.

"Not so fast,babe."

She turned around to face Sting,only,it wasn't Sting. It was some random drunk dude.

He smirked,"How bout' we go inside and cuddle up?" He asked.

"No thanks." Lucy said,turning to walk away,but he grabbed her wrist.

He tightened his grip and she cried out in pain.

"How about now?" He questioned darkly.

She didn't reply.A car stopped on the side of the road and she knew what was going to happen.

He and his friends were going to rape her.

She closed her eyes. She heard a car door shut and closed her eyes tighter.

"Let her go." A new voice demanded.

She opened her eyes,but couldn't look at the new person because of the position the drunk had her in.

"No,she was going to show me a good time,weren't you? We'll be making our way inside." Slurred her captor.

"Oh,I can show you a good time too,buddy." Said the other man.

Before the drunk had time to reply he was punched in the face, and knocked out.

His hold on her wrist became limp. Her hero helped her up and she turned to look at him, and noticed he had pink hair.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

She could feel tears starting to fall and she launched herself in his cried in the arms of a stranger,and didn't care.

"Please," She whispered,"Please help me get to my dorm."


	3. Kind Stranger

Chapter 3:Kind Stranger

I do not own Fairy Tail.

...

Lucy woke up to the sound of her alarm ringing.

She was thankful that guy had been there to save her from being raped,and then helped her go to sleep.

She blushed.

She got out of bed to get ready for school,thinking about her hero the whole time.

...Flashback...

She opened her dorm door and walked in,followed by her savior.

She laid down on her bed.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

She nodded,not really sure.

What happened earlier was something she'd never forget for the rest of her life.

He made a move to leave,but she grabbed his hand.

"Please don't go.I won't be able to sleep if I'm alone. All I can think about is...what happened. Can you stay until I fall asleep?" She asked in a shaky voice.

He nodded and pulled up a chair,"Sure,if it'll help you calm down. I'm sorry you had to experience I'm glad I could help you avoid it."

"It's ok..." She trailed of,feeling sleepy.

Then she drifted off.

...End...

Why was he so nice?He didn't even know her.

She paused.

She never told him thank you!

She grabbed her backpack and stepped outside,dressed in her school uniform.

She didn't use her car,since the dorms were right next to the school.

She saw as Sting and his gang by the schools door,laughing and chatting about their night at the party.

Then,she saw Levy, sitting at a table,waiting for her.

She sat next to Levy.

"Oh,Lucy!I missed you!" She exclaimed,pulling her into a hug.

Lucy giggled.

"I missed you too. Where were you yesterday?" Lucy asked.

Levy turned red,"Well,it's kind of embarrassing,but I ate some bad cheese in France,and I got...sick." She explained.

Lucy scooted away from the woman,"I hope your better!" She joked.

Levy laughed,"Much better."

Lucy wasn't going to tell Levy about anything that happened last night.

She didn't want to.

Not now.

Not ever.

Sting took notice of her absence,and scanned the courtyard for her. He smirked when her eyes connected with his.

He and his "gang" made their way over.

"Hey babe,are you ok?You weren't there when I left last night." He asked.

She snorted.

He didn't look for her.

He didn't even leave Minerva's house last night, if you know what she meant.

She looked at him with dark eyes,"Don't play dumb with me,Sting. You lied to me last night...and I believed you,so I went and I looked for Levy...then..if he hadn't been there to help me..." She trailed off, rushing away from the table in tears,leaving everyone confused.

She walked in the closest girls bathroom,and cried in a stall,not bothering to lock it.

She was almost _raped_ last night.

The stall door opened and a red-haired woman stepped in.

She looked older,probably a senior.

"Hey,are you ok?I heard you sobbing from outside the bathroom." The woman said.

Lucy stood,"Yeah,I'll be ok."

Lucy walked to the sink and started washing her face. Her make-up was smeared. As she was wiping it off,the woman noticed her bruised wrist.

Her eyes widened.

"What happened to your arm?" She asked.

Lucy looked down as memory of last night returned in her mind.

She cried again.

The woman pulled her into a hug and whispered "It's ok" in her ear.

The concern and kindness the woman expressed reminded her of the kind man who saved her last night.

She stopped crying and looked at the other woman,who was watching her.

"Look,I know you don't know me,and I'm sorry for intruding on your personal affairs." The red-head said.

Lucy shook her head,"No,it's ok."

"Well,I'm Erza Scarlet."

"Lucy Heartfilia."

As soon as they introduced themselves,the bell rang,and they both departed to their first class of the day.

...

On her way to lunch,she spotted Levy in the hallway,looking sick.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked.

Levy shook her head,"I guess not. I threw up on a teacher." Levy said miserably.

Levy was going back to her dorm,because she was sick,and she was giving Sting the silent treatment,so she would be eating alone today. She got in line and got her tray,then tried to find a place where she could sit alone.

"Lucy,come sit with us!" Hollered a familiar voice from behind.

She turned around and saw Erza waving her hands in the air.

She shrugged.

Why not?

"Thank you for inviting me over." She said sitting down.

"No problem. Everyone,this is Lucy." She told the others at the table,pointing at her.

A boy with blue hair waved,"Yo,I'm Gray."

A girl with blue hair smiled,"I'm Juvia."

A boy with yellow hair waved,"I'm Laxus."

A girl with white hair and blue eyes smiled,"I'm Mirajane,it's nice to meet you."

Lucy's eyes fell on the one person who didn't introduce themself.

Her eyes widened.

It was _him!_

Erza gave him a look,"Sorry,that's Natsu. Don't pay attention to his rudeness." She explained.

Natsu...

She liked that name...

They stated at each other, hazel on brown.

Until Gray coughed,"Awkward..."

Natsu gave him a dark look,then started eating.

Lucy laughed along with the group.

She felt comfortable in their presence.

When lunch ended,she saw Natsu walking out the door, and made a move to follow him.

"Natsu,wait up!" She called after him.

He paused and turned.

She caught up with him,and bent over,catching her breath. She stood,and looked deep into his eyes.

He did the same.

"I never did say thank you,so, I'm doing it now." She said.

He held up a hand,"I just did what any passing person would do."

Lucy grabbed his hand," You don't understand. You saved even stayed in my dorm until I fell asleep. Now I can say I _wasn't _raped,instead of I _was _raped."

Natsu studied her,"Your thanks is enough." He said.

Lucy smiled, "Let me treat you to a thank you dinner."

Natsu opened his mouth to argue but she talked instead," I know a good place to go,my grandparents own a restaurant around here. And the food is super good Please don't argue, just say yes."

She put her finger over his mouth and he just nodded.

"I'll pick you up. Next Wednesday,at seven. Give me your address."

After giving her his address,Natsu walked away and she smiled. She really owed him much more than a dinner.

Her moment of happiness was ruined when she saw Sting approaching through the corner of her eye.

He got on his knees and held her hands in his.

She looked away.

"Lucy," Sting pleaded,"Please look at me."

She looked into his blue eyes. She knew why she put up with his crap.

It was his eyes.

They were so beautiful,and she could get lost in them.

Forever.

"I'm sorry I lied.I shouldn't have done it,but I did.I'm only human.I just wanted to do something with my girl. Can you blame me?" He asked.

"Fine.I will forgive you. And want to spend time with me,take me on a date.I had a rough night last night." She said,not looking at him,more precisely,his eyes.

Sting nodded,"I know you had it rough last night,I'm sorry." He murmured.

He had no idea...


	4. Effort

Chapter 4:Effort 

I do not own Fairy Tail

...

Lucy sat down on her bed.

She couldn't believe she just forgave Sting!

It was those eyes of his.

She would have to end their relationship.

He wasn't treating her like he should.

But she knew even if Sting wasn't the perfect type for her,that she would always like him,he was a jerk most of the time,but there were those moments when he really did care,and she could see it.

In his eyes.

...Flashback...

Lucy coughed,and sneezed.

Twice.

She hated being sick.

Especially when she had someone's birthday coming up. Sting's,to be exact.

Shewas just too sick to get up. She glanced at the stack of papers on her desk. It was actually all the homework that she had missed. Levy came by with a new stack every day.

She was even too sick to go get those.

No,that was a lie.

She was just too lazy.

...Couple days later...

She felt terrible.

She was still in bed,sick,and it was Sting's birthday.

She felt like crying.

She would've,if she didn't hear the knock on her door. Sting walked in,a bowl in hand.

"Hey." He said,sitting next to her.

"Sting,I am so sorry.I wanted to go get your pre-" Sting put a finger on her lips,silencing her.

"I know,and it's ok. You're sick,I don't expect you to do anything." he said softly.

She looked at him.

His eyes were so tender towards her...

"I brought you vegetable soup." He murmured,handing her the warm container.

She took the spoon off the lid and took the lid off.

It smelled so good!

She took a spoonful of it and put it in her mouth.

She was in heaven.

"Who made this?Your mom?" She asked between spoonfuls.

Sting looked down,"Me."

Lucy stopped eating and set the bowl down.

She had tasted Sting's cooking before.

It was terrible.

So he must have cooked it until he got it right,which was so sweet of him.

She hugged him,"Well it's one of my favorite foods now." She said in his ear.

He looked surprised,"Really?"

She nodded.

He smiled.

Not a smirk,but a genuine smile...

"Uh,please don't tell the guys."

She laughed.

...End...

She teared up at the memory.

It was her favorite one of her with Sting,and she'd never forget it.

She sighed.

Why did this have to be so hard?

She heard a knock on the door and moved to open it.

To her surprise,it was Sting.

"Can I come in?" He asked

She opened the door for him,and he stepped in.

"Is there a reason that you came over here,Sting?" She closed the door behind him.

He sat in one of her chairs,"Look,I know that I apologized,but I still feel guilty. That's why I came to ask you if you'd go on a date with me,on Friday."

Lucy was shocked,"Where?"

"At the movies." He said.

Lucy looked down in shyly .

He was asking her out on a date?Not to some wild party around town?

Lucy laughed,"Yeah,I'd love to go to the movies with you,Sting."

He really was putting in effort.

...

The next day,at school,Sting always asked about her,and her wellbeing.

It was so cute.

She saw Erza,talking to another senior,with blue hair.

"That's Jellal,Erza's boyfriend." MiraJane said,coming up from behind her.

"Erza has a boyfriend?" Lucy asked.

"He's not my boyfriend. Merely a close friend." Erza said,walking up to them.

The first bell rang,and Lucy scurried to World History.

...

The lunch bell rang and Lucy walked out of her current class,and saw Sting waiting for her outside the room.

And his gang.

"Hey babe." He said,wrapping his arms around her.

She wondered how he would take to her new friends.

...

Lucy wavered.

Sit with Sting.

Sit with friends.

Sit with Sting.

Sit with friends.

In the end,she chose to sit with her new crowd.

She just liked them that much.

"Hey." She said,noticing that Juvia wasn't there.

"How's it goin'?" Gray asked,picking up his fork.

"Great,actually. Thanks for askin." Answered a voice.

Lucy closed her eyes.

Sting.

Sting took Juvia's seat.

Which was right next to hers.

"I'm Lucy's boyfriend." He said,giving the evil eye to all the men at the table.

She sighed.

She saw Erza mouth,"Is this the douche?"

Lucy nodded.

Erza held out her hand,"I'm Erza Scarlet. It's nice to meet you."

He shook her hand.

The rest of lunch,was silent.


	5. The date

Chapter 5:The date

I do not own Fairy Tail

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter is dedicated to my sick friend.**

**You better get well soon. ;)**

...

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror.

It was Friday,and she was going to the movies with Sting. They were going to go see a movie called

Rise of the Dragon-Slayers:Legend of Fiore.

An action movie.

If her and Sting had anything in common,it was their favorite movie genre.

She saw Sting's car pull up and she went outside to meet him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked,taking her hand in his.

She nodded,"Yep."

...

The movie theater was crowded,because everyone wanted to see a new romance movie called The Tale of the Rich Girl and the Dragon

A movie about a rich girl named Lily, who fell in love with a fire-breathing dragon,who was actually a handsome man, named Nathan ,in disguise.

She was glad she didn't like romance movies,or else she'd be waiting for hours.

...

After the movie was over,she still wanted to hang around Sting.

Which was unusual.

And she was happy when he offered to take a walk.

They stepped outside.

"It's so nice out here." Lucy said,looking at the deep blue sky.

"Yeah,it is.I wouldn't mind if everyday was like this." He agreed.

She rested her head on Sting's shoulders as they walked around town.

Hand in hand.

...

"Whoa,you actually had a real date?With _Sting?"_ Levy asked over the phone,pausing to cough.

"Yeah,and is it too weird to say that I enjoyed myself?" Lucy questioned.

"Yes,yes it is!He's is a horny asshole! How can you be sure he's not out for a "piece of dat'?" Levy said.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

She had the weirdest of friends.

A new voice could be heard in the background,"Hey Levy,where do you want me to put this?" Asked a male voice.

"Who's that?" Lucy asked.

There was a long pause.

"My friend,Gajeel." Levy said nervously.

Lucy smirked,suddenly remembering that she was on speaker phone.

"Isn't it the same Gajeel that is 'incredibly sexy'?" She questioned,quoting what Levy had told her a long time ago.

"LUCY!" Levy yelled into the phone before the line went dead.

How cute.

...

The next day of school was because a good one.

Only because Minerva tripped over her six-inch high heels and fell on her face.

And if Lucy was lucky,probably even broke her nose.

She knew it was mean,but Minerva did fuck everyone's man.

She laughed with Levy as they imitated her big fall.

Sting was no where to be seen.

He must've been absent.

Lucy spotted Juvia in the hallway,by all the honor's classes,looking like she was going to cry.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Juvia turned,"_That's _wrong." She said,pointing to Gray.

She followed her line of sight and realized that she wasn't pointing at Gray,but at the woman next to him.

She was unfamiliar to her.

"Ultear,a rich exchange student from China." Juvia filled in.

"Ohhhh." Lucy said,realizing what the issue was.

Juvia had the hots for Gray and now he was paying the new girl more attention than he had to Juvia all year.

"I'm sure he'll come back around." Lucy assured the distraught girl.

Juvia turned away,"That's easy for you to say Natsu talks about you _all_ the time."

Lucy's eyes widened.

He did?

Did he tell everyone her past "issue"?

Or did he bring up something else?

Lucy was confused.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"If I tell you,do you promise to help me with _my_ problem?" Juvia asked.

Lucy nodded.

Juvia leaned in close,"I overheard a conversation between Natsu and Gray a couple days ago,and you were brought up. Natsu said you were'pretty darn cute'." Juvia whispered.

Lucy blushed.

Did he really say that?


	6. Thank You Dinner Gone Bad

Chapter 6:The Thank You Dinner Gone Bad

I do not own Fairy Tail

**Authors Note: This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends,SuperNaturalHuntress23.**

**You go girl!**

...

Lucy watched as rain soaked the ground.

And when water and dirt collide,you get mud.

Great.

Just great.

Lucy hoped it would be done by the time she picked Natsu up.

She heard the sound of lots of people talking outside her door and headed out to see what the cause of it was.

She just barely opened her door when she was blinded by a bright light.

Uh oh,paparazzi.

But why?

She quickly slammed her door shut and thought of a way to get out of her dorm without them knowing.

This wasn't the first time this happened,but this time,she didn't know why it was happening.

An idea suddenly popped into her head.

Her bedroom window!

She smiled,but it only lasted a few seconds.

She hadn't opened that thing in ages.

She would have to,or else she would be attacked by drama-driven people.

She shivered.

She went into her bedroom and pulled on the window.

It wouldn't budge.

She gathered all her strength,and finally pulled it open.A splash of water and dirt flew in and soaked her,as well as her uniform. She climbed out anyways.

She wasn't about to be late because her uniform had a little water on it.

What she didn't notice,was that there was also dirt...

...

Lucy furrowed her brows.

Everywhere she went,people would laugh at her.

It was becoming frustrating.

She approached Juvia and Erza but Gray stood in front of her.

"Ok,that's either dirt,or dog shit on your skirt." He said covering his mouth while laughing.

She looked down,and her eyes filled with terror.

No wonder everyone was laughing at her.

She looked like she was covered in dog crap!

She ran into the bathroom,followed by Juvia and Erza.

"What's on your clothes?" Juvia asked.

A stall door opened and out came Ultear.

She took one look at Lucy and started giggling.

Lucy felt her embarrassment rise.

Even the Chinese girl thought that she would allow herself to be covered in poop.

She put her head in her hands.

"What am I going to do?" She asked her friends.

"I'll see if any of the other girls have a spare skirt." Erza said,before leaving the bathroom.

A few minutes later she returned,with pants in her hand.

"Did one of the girls give you these?" Lucy asked,taking the pair and walking into a stall.

Erza smirked,"I guess you could say that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy questioned.

She didn't get an answer.

She looked down at the pants.

They kept falling down.

She was just about to complain when she saw a belt slide into her stall.

She put it on. The pants were baggy,but they would have to do.

She walked out of the stall and saw that Erza and Juvia were gone.

Then, she walked out of the bathroom and saw their retreating forms.

"Make sure you give Natsu his pants back." Erza called out,disappearing into a classroom.

Lucy turned cherry red.

Those were Natsu's pants?

...

Lucy saw Levy,sitting at a table with Gajeel and decided to let them have some ''Prime Time".She sat down next to Juvia and gave Erza an evil look, then noticed everyone was staring at her because she was wearing Natsu's pants.

She felt the familiar blush from earlier settle on her cheeks.

It always seemed like she was blushing whenever she was around this group.

"Poor Lucy,I'm sorry that Natsu is so fat. And I'm surprised that Natsu didn't have an extra skirt around." Gray said with humor.

Natsu gave him a dark look,"Are you calling me a girl?"

"I don't know,am I?" Gray asked,challenging Natsu.

A giant piece of celery flew in Gray's mouth,"If I'm a girl,then I guess that makes you one too." Natsu said.

...

As Lucy was walking to her dorm,she noticed the paparazzi wasn't there. And did a small victory dance in her head.

And she also noticed that it stopped raining.

Which was perfect.

Now she just had to get ready go pick Natsu up at seven,and today would be perfect!

She paused.

But first,she had to do her homework.

...

Lucy walked through the hallway of the boy's dormitories until she found the one with the numbers six-hundred-twenty-seven on it and knocked.

A few seconds later,Natsu opened the door and walked out to follow her.

"I'm glad that you agreed to have this dinner with me.I know it's probably the last thing you want to do,but it means a lot to me." Lucy explained.

Natsu shook his head,"I honestly don't mind. It's not like I had anything else to do." He told her.

Then she remembered what Juvia told her yesterday,and she wondered if he still thought that way.

She pushed those thoughts away.

Why should she care?She was with Sting.

She realized that Sting hadn't been at school today,either.

How did she not notice?

She wondered why he would miss two days of school,in a row. And then remembered who she was thinking about.

This was normal for him.

She started her car and headed to her grandparent's restaurant

She turned to Natsu.

"Have you ever dined here before?" She asked,pulling into the parking lot.

"No,I usually just order take out with Gray." He stated.

"You share a dorm with Gray?" She asked.

Natsu nodded, "Yeah,I guess I never told you."

Lucy felt her stomach sink.

If he was rooming with Gray,they could have infinite conversations about her.

Natsu opened the door for her and she stepped inside.

It was warm and she was happy to be anywhere inside that had heating.

"I can help whoever's next." A voice called.

Natsu and Lucy stepped forward.

Her eyes widened.

"Michelle?" She asked.

The waitress jumped up from her post,and threw her arms around Lucy,"Lucy!I can't believe it's you!" She said.

Michelle released her from the hug and stared at Natsu,"And who is that piece of eye-candy you have with you?" She asked leading them to a booth.

Lucy blushed,"Michelle,this is Natsu. Natsu, this is my cousin Michelle." She introduced the two.

They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

She sat down in her seat across from Natsu's.

"These seats are comfortable." Natsu commented.

Lucy nodded,"Yeah,my grandparents designed them themselves." She said.

"So,why were you covered in dog crap this morning?" Natsu asked.

Lucy glared,"It was dirt!And it was because I had to climb out my window."

Natsu looked at her,"And why did you have to do that?"

"Because I was attacked by paparazzi at my door." She explained.

Natsu looked thoughtful,"Probably because the Eucliffe family are trying to do an arranged marriage between the Heartfilia family.

Lucy stood up,knocking the table down.

"How could he!" Lucy said to herself.

She ran outside.

She was going to find that bastard and give him a piece of her mind.

Natsu grabbed her arm when she reached for the car door.

She spun around.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What's wrong?WHAT'S WRONG!It's that bastard! He's a total asshole to me,then super nice,then he takes me on a date and...and-" She was silenced.

With a kiss.

And the odd thing about it was.

She liked it.


	7. A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

Chapter 7:A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

I do not own Fairy Tail.

...

Lucy walked into school,purposely looking for Sting.

But he found her first.

"Lucy,I can't believe you." He said,clenching his fists.

"I can't believe _you._" She spat.

"Well you need to rethink what you believe in." He replied,tossing a stack of paper in her face.

She held it up and read the caption.

**Scandal:Lucy Heartfilia caught kissing Natsu Dragneel!**

She didn't need to look at the picture to know what it was about.

She wondered why it was such a big deal.

Not unless...her parents _were_ actually arranging a marriage between her and Sting.

She may like Sting,but marrying him.

No way in hell.

She felt everyone's stares on her.

She felt smothered.

She even heard someone call her a slut.

She was surprised.

She ran out of the door.

She wouldn't let this kind of thing happen to her.

Only in the movies did this happen.

She rushed to her car.

She needed to see an old friend.

...

She pulled up to the Heartfilia manor and walked in.

She headed straight to the person she could count on.

Leo.

"Why aren't you in school?" He asked.

She looked up,"Can we go in my room. We need to talk."

...

Lucy opened her bedroom door and looked around.

Everything was just as she left it.

Perfectly cleaned.

She sat on her old bed,and he sat next to her.

And told him everything.

The party.

The almost rape.

Her hero.

Her new friends.

The date with Sting.

The dinner-gone-wrong with Natsu.

And lastly,the kiss.

"I think you should see your parents." Leo said.

"No!They're the last people I want to see right now!" Lucy exclaimed.

Leo sighed,"It can't be helped. News of your abrupt arrival has already spread,and you know it."He said.

She got up,"Fine. If that's what you think."

...

She walked into her father's study and saw him at his desk,looking at papers,with her step-mother right next to him.

"Why,hello dear." Reena said,walking over to hug her.

Lucy pulled away from her touch in disgust,"Don't touch me." She snapped.

Renna's eyes grew wide,and she stumbled back.

Her father looked up.

"Now tell me why I just now heard of this ''arranged marriage' with Sting!" She yelled at him.

He raised a brow,"Sting?We arranged for you to marry Rouge,the first eligible heir to the Eucliffe business." He said.

Now it was Lucy's turn to stumble back.

Marry Rouge?That's even _worse._

She shook her head," I don't want to be first in line. You can have another fucking child.I won't do it unless I can be happy." She told him.

Jude chuckled darkly,"You think business is about happiness?No,it's about making money!"

"Then I deny ever being first in line to get the inheritance. And you know what dad?You're really pissing me off right now.I think I'll take my leave. I'll even return all the stuff you paid for,how's that sound ?" Lucy said, and then she walked out the room,as if she'd never been there.

She smirked as she heard her father calling after her.

She walked out the house and never looked back.

...

She had to apologize to Sting.

So she waited by his dorm door for hours.

She had nothing else to do,so she enjoyed the time to think.

About that kiss with Natsu.

She liked it.

A lot.

And she liked him.

A lot.

She just had one problem.

Sting.

She was going to end it.

She had to.

After this whole thing,couldn't deal with anymore of his drama.

She knew as soon as she told him it was over,that he'd have another girl by tomorrow.

And then _she'd _have to deal with heartbreak.

She kept thinking for hours until she saw Sting approaching.

He ignored her and kept walking.

He went to open his door but she blocked his way.

"Sting,I'm sorry,I thought that it was you they wanted me to marry." She explained.

He glanced at her," So you go see another guy?" He asked dryly,

Lucy huffed,"Do you know how many times I pretended not to notice you,hooking up with other girls?"

He stiffened.

"I used to be heartbroken,until it got to the point where I just stopped caring." Lucy told him,"You know how many times I put up with their shit?"

"Then why didn't you confront me?" He asked.

She looked into his eyes,"Because I liked you!"

He remained quiet.

"And then Natsu came along. And I want you to know,he kissed me,and I kissed back. Why?Because at that moment in time,I felt like I was actually liked." She continued.

Sting became red with anger,"That bastard made a move on you?" He growled,storming out the door and up to Natsu's dorm.

He forced himself in and a loud sound could be heard.

He hurt Natsu!

She ran inside and saw Natsu,on the ground,in pain.

She grabbers Sting's arm before he could do any further damage.

She looked at him sternly,"It is _over _Sting.I am no longer dating you. You crossed the line."

He laughed,"You think I need you?I already have other girls just waiting for a chance."

She just stared,"Well you can call one of them right now,see if I care." She stated.

For a second, he looked hurt,but then he just left,mumbling.

She helped Natsu to his bed.

"Are you ok?" She asked,checking him for injuries.

"Yeah,my face hurts but that'll go away." He said weakly,then coughing.

"I am sorry.I didn't mean for him to hurt you.I should just go." She said getting up to leave.

He pulled her back to him,"Stay." He told her,pulling her on the bed with him

She huffed.

But,in the end,she enjoyed her nice nap with Natsu.

...

Gray stopped in the hallway.

What the hell happened to their door?

He walked inside and set his bags on the table,them headed to Natsu's room.

He smirked when he saw Lucy snuggled up to Natsu.

He got out his phone.

When an opportunity shows,you take it.

More like edit it and send it to everyone.


	8. Late

Chapter 8: Late

I do not own Fairy Tail

...

Lucy sat up,and noticed that she wasn't in her bed.

She stopped,mid-stretch.

**School!**

She looked at a clock hanging on the wall.

5:56 a.m.

She sighed in relief.

School didn't start until...six!

She had four minutes to get to school!

She noticed she wasn't alone in the bed when she tried to get up.

Natsu was on the other side of the bed,sawing logs.

She shook him awake,"Natsu!You have to get up! School starts in," She looked at the clock again,"Two minutes!"

His eyes flew open and he was out of the bed in seconds.

She was surprised at how fast he was,but that was until he tripped and fell.

"Oww! Damnit,I have a test today." He complained.

Lucy got out of bed.

She had one as well.

She walked to Natsu's desk,"Do you mind if I take one of these?" She asked,indicating to a stack of pencils.

He shook his head.

"Thanks." She said as they both rushed to school.

...

Lucy walked down the hallway to her first period class.

She didn't have her uniform,or her backpack.

All she had was the pencil she got from Natsu.

Great.

She sighed in irratation.

Gray could've woken them up.

What an asshole.

She slid open her classroom door and handed her teacher her late pass.

He eyed her clothing,"Glad you could join us." He said sarcastically.

She nodded and took her seat.

Besides gym,this was her least favorite class.

...

She sat down at the lunch table and gave Gray a malevolent glare.

There were so many things she wished she could do to hurt him.

So many.

He shrugged,with a small smirk on his face.

Erza looked at her with hopeful eyes,"Is it true you broke up with Sting?" She asked.

Lucy nodded,"I did,and it feels great too."

Erza looked at her,then shifted her gaze to Natsu.

Lucy narrowed her eyes when she saw MiraJane and Juvia do the same thing.

So they were trying to play matchmaker,eh?

"It was weird without you here yesterday,Lucy." Juvia said,plopping a grape into her mouth.

"Sorry,I had to go _settle_ things." Lucy said,her attention fixed on Gray,who was smirking down at his phone.

Several dings could be heard as everyone's phone went off at the table.

Everyone pulled out their phone and she saw Erza laugh lightly.

What was so funny?

And why didn't she get a message?

She heard Juvia giggling next to her and leaned over to look at her screen.

Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

It was a picture of her and Natsu,cuddled up together in his bed.

She turned to Gray and he stopped laughing.A fork found it's way into his hair and it stood straight up.

"You are _such _an asshole!" She exclaimed.

...

Lucy stared at Sting from the corner of her eye and noticed something.

He _didn't _have another girl clinging to his side.

She laughed to herself.

It felt _so_ good to be without him.

...

Lucy walked into gym and hated it already.

This was her least favorite class,but it got better when Juvia got put in it.

Juvia and her started their daily laps together and she noticed that the girl was slower than usual.

"Hey,what's wrong?" She asked,slowing down to match Juvia's pace.

Juvia looked down,"It's that one girl,Ultear. She's coming over for dinner tonight."

"Why?"Lucy questioned.

"A business agreement between our families.I don't want to have to talk to her." Juvia said.

"Then don't." Lucy told her,"My dad used to do those _all_ the time,and I would have to meet other kids if the business partners had any,which most of the time,they did. I didn't like most of them, so I ignored them."

Lucy watched Juvia nod and quicken her pace a bit.

Lucy sighed as she sped up too.

She knew how Juvia felt.

...Flashback...

Lucy watched as she saw multiple limos pull into their driveway,

She didn't like it when Daddy would schedule these meetings,because all the other kids were mean.

She heard her door open,and Leo walked in.

"The Aguria family is here,and your requested in the dining room." He said,holding the door open for her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and walked out the room.

She knew she would hate this night.

She already did.

She saw two girls walk in through the door.

One was her size,and another was older.

They made their way over to her.

The oldest one said,"I'm Angel Aguria,oldest heir of the Aguria family."

The snooty one.

The smaller one bowed and mumbled,"I-I'm Yukino,it's nice to meet you."

The shy one.

Lucy smiled at Yukino.

Maybe tonight wasn't going to be so bad after all.

She rushed to catch up with the adults,who were making their way into the dining room.

But she tripped over a rug.

Angel walked past her,"Can't even manage in her own house. How pathetic." She said under her breath.

Yukino rushed to help her up,"Are you ok?" She asked,pulling her to her feet.

Lucy just nodded.

...End...

Lucy was glad that meeting Angel had been a one-time thing.


	9. Tickets for Sale

Chapter 9:Tickets for Sale

I do not own Fairy Tail.

...

Lucy looked at the flyer Mira had just passed out.

The bright green flyer said:"Prom,Dance Your Night Away."

She wasn't a senior,so she'd have to wait until next year.

Mira patted her back,"Don't worry, know who's a senior?Natsu."

Lucy glared.

That picture was really starting to become a thorn in her ass.

...

Lucy watched as Levy tried to beat her high score.

"You're never gonna do it Levy!" She teased.

Levy turned and gave her a determined look,"Oh yeah?Watch me." She said.

The fighter on the screen passed out and "Game Over" appeared on the screen.

Levy turned to her in shock.

"How did you do it,Lucy?" She asked in awe.

"Coffee and a lot of rage." Lucy stated.

Lucy remembered playing the game every time Sting did something stupid.

Her phone rang and she picked it up off the counter.

It was Natsu.

"Hey,what's up?" She asked casually.

"I'm sorry for calling so late,but I was wondering if you would be interested in going on a date with me on Saturday. At five." He said.

She felt something stir in her stomach.

He was asking her out on a date!

"Yeah,sure Natsu,I'd love to." She all but shrieked,"where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He told her,then the line went dead.

She rolled her eyes.

All of her friends were so dramatic.

"Who was that?" Levy asked,grabbing her backpack.

"Natsu." Lucy said,doing a small victory dance.

Maybe things were looking up in her love life.

Levy eyed her in confusion,not sure what she was witnessing.

But Lucy continued to dance.

Just maybe.

...

**authors note:I'm sorry things are so short in this chapter,but don't worry,I'll try to keep my others at least 575+.**


	10. Surprise Surprise!

Chapter 10:Surprise Surprise!

I do not own Fairy Tail.

...

Lucy walked outside,ready for another day at school.

She knew that today would just be as boring as the last. She would still have that crazy substitute,Mr.E in gym.

He **was **crazy,and her back started aching just thinking about yesterday's class.

"Lucy." Said a voice.

She stopped.

She knew who that voice belonged

to.

"Stay away.I don't want anything to do with you." She told Sting firmly.

She started walking away,but a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Hear me out." He pleaded.

Was he really going to apologize?

She knew that he was serious by the way his voice sounded.

So..._desperate._

Did he really care that she ended their relationship?

She knew Sting was a heartless person,so she must've broken whatever was inside of him.

She turned around and saw circles under eyes.

He his lost sleep over a breakup?

Maybe he did have feelings.

She stood in her spot and listened to the sound of rain against roofs of nearby dorms.

It seemed like hours before he said something.

"I'm sorry,and I knew I was being a douche,and I should have been better towards you." He said.

Lucy just stood there.

What did he want?

Did he want to get back together with her?

"No,Sting.I don't want to be with you again.I have no interest in doing so. Not ever." She told him before stomping off.

She walked into her first period class and slumped down into her seat.

She didn't know why,but she was upset.

Very upset.

...

Yukino looked around.

No one noticed her.

No one.

She felt so _naked_ being surrounded by all the teens in the hall.

She had no no social life.

Being new sucks.

She walked into her class to turn in her homework before she went to lunch ,well,almost.

She stopped in the doorway when she saw a familiar set of brown eyes and blonde hair.

_Lucy?_

She followed the hair until she saw Lucy enter the lunchroom. She was about to follow her but she stopped a few feet away from the table Lucy sat down at.

She saw Lucy laugh and joke around with a group of people.

So she had friends...

...

Lucy laughed at Mira's joke,then looked at Gray's blushing face.

She loved her friends.

They were like family.

She ate her lunch and listened to Laxus's story about taking on six bears, rolling her eyes when Laxus overexaggerated.

...

When lunch was over,Lucy went to go put her tray in the trash,when she turned around she bumped into somebody.

"I'm sorry,I didn't mean t-Yukino?" Lucy asked,staring at the girl.

Yukino rushed out the door before Lucy saw her as she was.

A loser with no friends.

Lucy just watched her leave,unable to really do anything.

She had classes to attend.

...

Yukino bent over,trying to catch her breath.

That was embarrassing.

"Hey,are you ok?" She heard someone ask to her right.

She turned and was shocked.

Sting Eucliffe was asking if she was ok.

She felt her heart skip a beat.

She nodded,not able to talk,because she knew she would say something dumb.

He stared at her,as if thinking something,"I've never seen before. Are you you new?" He asked.

"I came here last week from another school." She told him,standing up and starting to walk to her next class.

She saw him follow her through the corner of her eye.

She blushed.

What did he want?

...

Lucy sat down in her desk in her fourth period class.

She saw Yukino,but she ran away from her.

Almost like she was scared of her,or something.

The last she checked,her and Yukino were great friends.

So what happened?

She would find out and ask Yukino in person.


	11. Yukino's Business

Chapter 11:Yukino's Business

I do not own Fairy Tail.

...

Yukino glanced at the guy next to her.

Sting Eucliffe.

Everyone said he was a jerk,but he was so nice to her,and she didn't understand why.

Maybe because she was new?

She found Sting's company pleasant,but something bothered her. It was all the negative energy coming off Minerva. His friend.

Sting turned to look at her,"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

She nodded and he opened the car door for her.

She smiled.

He was taking her on a date.

A date!

She sighed in absolute happiness

...

Lucy rounded the corner to get to her dorm and saw Sting's car parked in the parking lot.

He was _still_ trying to get to her?

She was about to tell him to buzz off when she saw Yukino duck in his car.

Her eyes widened.

What was she doing with Sting?

Hadn't she figured she'd better stay away from him?

He did have a reputation,after all.

She shook herself straight.

It was none of her business.

She unlocked her door and walked in. She had a date with Natsu tomorrow.

How ironic.

She sat down on her couch.

She wanted to talk to Levy about this.

Or Erza.

Or someone.

She didn't want Yukino getting in over her head.

Just like she had.

...

Lucy sighed.

"So your old friend is dating Sting?" Erza asked.

Lucy sighed again,"I guess so. She was getting into his car."

"No offense,but it is your friend's business if she dates that...thing." Erza said.

Levy nodded,"I agree with Erza."

Lucy leaned back into a body-pillow,"I know,but Sting?That's a bad way to lose your virginit right there."

Levy laughed,"Why?STD?" She asked.

Lucy laughed too,"No there's multiple reasons,actually." She said,marking a ruler with a marker.

Erza's eyes widened and Levy just laughed some more,"That's _really_ small."

"I don't mean to be rude,but it's such a low number." Erza commented.

...

Yukino stared at Sting's bedroom walls.

The date had been pleasant,and then he had taken her to his dorm.

She blushed,knowing what _might_ happen.

She felt so overwhelmed.

Was she even ready?

...

Lucy saw Yukino walking awkwardly,holding Sting's hand.

And he had that sly ass smirk on his face.

She knew exactly what happened last night,and so would the whole school if he kept smirking.

What an idiot.

It's not like he had _anything _to be proud of. With him being so small.

Poor Yukino.

She would forever remember this day.

...

Yukino sighed.

Last night was...so awkward for her.

And she didn't know if it was in a good way or bad way. She wished she knew.

She went to go open her locker and she pulled out a piece of paper. She furrowed her brows.

She didn't put it there.

It said:

_You whore. You'd better back iff if you what's best for you._

She didn't notice that the word off was spelled ''iff',so she took it very seriously.

She slumped down to the floor.

And cried.

Why her?

...

Lucy was so excited.

She had her big date with Natsu later today!

And her stomach was off the chain,with excitement.

Where would he be taking her?

She frowned.

It sucked that he wouldn't tell her where they were going but...she kind of liked surprises.

Just a little bit.

She smiled to herself.

She felt so good!


	12. Natsu's Surprise

_Chapter 12:Natsu's Surprise _

I do not own Fairy Tail.

...

Lucy waited for Natsu to come pick her up.

She looked at her flowery springish-summerish dress,

It was just something she had lying around in her closest.

She heard a knock on her door and opened it with a smile.

Natsu!

"Hey,I didn't bring my car,I hope you don't mind." He said.

She nodded,confused,but agreeing anyways.

She practically jumped out the door,and he gave her a look.

She she laughed nervously.

"I'm just happy to spend some time with you." She said awkwardly.

She continued walking and could've sworn she heard Natsu mutter "me too".

Her insides melted.

He liked being with her!

There was a nice breeze outside and she took the time to enjoy the outside weather.

It was nice.

Nothing was said,but nothing really had to be, they just enjoyed each others company.

She stood in her place when she saw what Natsu had in mind.

A picnic.

She'd had one before,but one with Natsu was even more special.

Something to cherish.

...

"I'm so full,I think I ate too much!" Lucy complained.

"I didn't think a girl like you could eat so much." He said.

"What do you mean?A girl like m-Hey!Are you calling me fat?! Why are you laughing at me?" She exclaimed.

He was laughing at her.

"Come on,do you want to take a walk with me?" He asked.

She nodded.

...

The walk she took with Natsu was wonderful,but also tiring.

"Natsu,I'm so tired you might have to carry me." She joked.

He looked at her before picking her up.

She laughed,"Hey,put me down I was only joking!"

"Hold it right there,girlies." A gruff voice said from a dark corner.

Several guys came out and stood in front of them.

Lucy felt Natsu stiffen.

Why did something always have to ruin their time together?Honestly,it was annoying.

"What did you just say?" Natsu asked darkly.

"You heard me pinkie,now empty out all of your pockets,and don't be shy." Ordered the gang's leader.

"I don't think so." Natsu said quietly.

He set her down and she knew what was going to happen.

Natsu was going to kick all of their asses.

She turned around.

She didn't want to see the violence.

Minutes later,someone tapped her shoulder.

"It's over. Let's go." He said softly.

She looked at him.

He was on the edge.

He also had a small cut on his cheek.

She took his hand in hers,"Can I stay at your place?" She asked.

He looked at her," No, Gray is having someone over."

Lucy had the feeling that he was lying,but didn't say anything,instead,she just nodded.

...

When they got to her dorm,she gave him a goodnight kiss and then they went their separate ways.

She sighed.


	13. Hidden

Chapter 13:Missing

I do not own Fairy Tail.

...

Natsu didn't come to school for the next three days,and she was becoming worried.

Where was he?

She went to his dorm.

And he wasn't there.

She was so had the feeling Gray was hiding something.

Big.

He kept quiet all day and never said a word.

She was getting tired of waiting for him,so she made plans to track him down after school.

...

School had ended and everyone was leaving.

She spotted Gray,walking towards his dorm. She stepped in front of him,and he stopped.

"You need somethin'?" He asked.

"Yeah,I do. You're going to tell me where Natsu is." She demanded.

"I don't know where he is!" Gray said a little too quickly.

"Gray," She started,"Don't test my patience. It's been three days since I last saw Natsu!"

"Fine,but if I tell you you'll shut up and not tell the others." He said.

She nodded.

"He's at his parent's. " Gray told her.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"I dunno,that's all he told me." Gray said truthfully.

...

Sting kissed Yukino,and she turned away.

She didn't want to,but she also didn't want to be injured.

"What's wrong?You've been like this for a few days. What did I do?" Sting asked.

Yukino got up and walked away,still silent.

Minerva smirked.

So she got the message.

...

Lucy stared up at the Dragneel manor.

It was intimidating,but she had to see Natsu and make sure he was ok.

She knocked on the front door and a girl with brown hair answered it.

"I'd like to see Natsu Dragneel please,and this is Lucy Heartfilia." She said.

"I'll let young master Dragneel know." She murmured.

She returned and opened the door wider,"He will see you now."

She stepped inside and the maid showed her to Natsu's room.

She stepped inside and kneeled next to him.

"Hey,Lucy." He said.

"Natsu...what's wrong?" She asked quietly.

He looked at her and didn't say anything for a long time.

"I got stabbed,Lucy." He said seriously,looking straight into her eyes.

She fell on the edge of the bed,"What?"

She felt tears form in her eyes,"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

He didn't say anything,

"I thought you didn't like me,or that you blamed me for what happened last night,but getting stabbed?" She looked at his bandaged stomach,"Is a whole lot worse."

He looked down,"I didn't feel like stressing you out." He said.

She turned red,"Stressing me out?Stressing me out is where you don't talk to me three days in a row!Stressing me out is where I don't see you for three days in a row,thinking that you hate me,but no,in actuality,you got STABBED!STABBED!" She screamed,stomping out of his room and out to her car.

She wanted to break something,cry,and explode at the same time.

...

Yukino sat on her bed.

She didn't know what to do.

She'd narrowed her list down to one:Minerva.

But how could she be sure,and how did she know who it really was?

She needed to find out who it was before she was forced to stop seeing Sting for good.

She felt like crawling in a hole,and just staying there.


	14. Forgiveness

Chapter 14:Forgiveness

I do not own Fairy Tail.

...

Lucy stared at Natsu from across the hallway. He had returned after a whole week and a half of rest and he was catching up on all the work he'd missed,which for him,sucked.

Everyone was happy to have him back,and even a part of her was happy to see him back to normal,but the rest of her was still mad at him. He should've told her that he was injured when he first got hurt in the first place!

Everywhere she went,all people were talking about was Prom,and how their fabulous boyfriend was going to take them. It made her think about Natsu.

Was he going to ask her to the dance?

She didn't want to dwell on the topic too long,but she found herself constantly thinking about it.

She really wanted to go.

It was one of the most romantic dances if the year, and she was a sucker for that kind of stuff.

Natsu turned and caught her staring at him and she quickly averted her gaze. She didn't want him to think that she was on good terms with him. But deep down inside,she knew she'd be over it by tomorrow.

The bell rang and everyone scrambled to their first class of the day. She sighed as she pulled herself up from the bench she was sitting on.

...

Yukino followed Minerva to their first class,which was Science.

She would confront her today. She couldn't take the waiting any longer.

She grabbed her shoulder,"I know it was you."

Minerva spun around,"Get off of me!" She demanded.

"No.I'm tired of you,thinking that you can force me to do something. You're just a bitter bitch." Yukino told her.

Minerva slapped her across the face and Yukino smirked,"You even hit like one too."

Yukino punched her in the face and she stumbled back, holding her nose.

"You bitch!" Minerva screeched before charging forward,and tripping over her own feet,and falling on her face.

She started sobbing.

Wby did she always have to trip at the most important of times?

...

Lucy saw Natsu approaching through the corner of her eye.

What did he want?

"Lucy I'm sorry.I didn't tell you I was injured,because I didn't want your image of me ruined before I asked you." He said,getting straight to the point.

She admired his guts and honestly,but something still bothered her.

"Asked me what?" She questioned.

"If you'd go to Prom with me." He finished.

She paused.

So he _was_ going to ask her. She blushed and looked at her nails.

"Your weird to think that I would say no to you because you got got hurt. You got hurt because you were defending me remember?And that's got to be the sexiest thing in the world." She told him.

He perked up,"So would you say yes if I asked you to Prom?"

She grabbed his hand,"Natsu,are you asking me to Prom?" She asked,walking closer.

"Yes." He said.

"Then I say yes." She told him,and then kissed him.

"Good,because I already got the tickets." He said.

She laughed.

Only Natsu.


	15. The Excitement

Chapter 15:The Excitement

I do not own Fairy Tail

...

Lucy waited anxiously for Erza's car to appear in the parking lot.

The weather was beautiful,with crystal-clear skies,and a nice,gentle breeze,quietly blowing by.A perfect day for any girl...to go **shopping**.

They were going to the mall,in hopes of finding the perfect dress for Prom. She had thought about it for hours,which turned into days,about what her ideal dress would look like. And more importantly,how much it would cost. She pulled on her long bangs,thinking,and not noticing a car pull up.

"Lucy!" Someone yelled,startling her out of her thoughts.

She saw Erza,Juvia,Mira,and Levi waving at her from a distance. She waved back with a grin.

Her friends.

Even if _she _had absolutely no idea what to wear to Prom,she was pretty sure her friends would. She slung her purse over her shoulder before making her way to the girl-infested car.

"Are you ready to get your shop on?" Levi asked,opening the door.

Lucy hopped in the car,"Yes!" She exclaimed,looking at all the other girls.

They were just as excited as her,smiling like bunch of crazy people,laughing with an edge of nervousness,and just being genuinely happy.

She relaxed into the comfortable seats,enjoying the time she was spending with her friends. She saw Juvia,looking out the window,in some kind of dazed state.

_What happened to her?_ Lucy thought.

"Juvia are you ok?" Lucy asked,tapping the girl's shoulder.

Juvia turned around,with a look of pure joy,"Gray asked me to the dance!I guess your 'help' worked after all!" She said,returning to look out the window,humming to herself.

Lucy blushed,remembering her 'help'.

...Flashback...

Lucy couldn't do this for much longer.

She and Juvia had been following and spying on Gray **all** day,and her legs were about to break off.

She turned to Juvia,"Are you sure we're in the right place?We've been squatting in this bush for at least two hours." She complained.

Juvia jumped up,"Look,he's going into that store over there!" She exclaimed.

Lucy looked over at the store where Gray had just entered. It was called 'Fantasy Land'.She blushed.

Did Juvia not know that Gray had just walked into a porn store?

She stood up and joined Juvia behind another bush,much closer to 'Fantasy Land'.

"Maybe it's time to try out these disguises," Juvia held up wigs and trench-coats,"And go in there.'

Lucy turned into a tomato,"We are **NOT** going into a porn store!And where did you get these?!" She yelled.

Juvia pouted.

A few seconds later,Gray emerged from the store with a smirk on his face.

Lucy used her one dollar pair of binoculars to zero-in on the bag. She fell back in shock.

_Who would've thought Gray likes busty women?Never mind,I'm not surprised._

Lucy sat back up and looked over at Juvia,who was already on the move. How could she be so fast?

She hurried after her,"Wait up,Juvia!" She hollered.

Juvia turned and pushed her in an alleyway,just when Gray turned and looked back in confusion.

"You almost blew our cover!" Juvia whispered furiously.

Lucy looked down,"I'm sorry."

They walked out of the alley and Lucy noticed Gray go into a smoothie shop,making her notice that she was hungry.

Her stomach growled,"Hey Juvia,maybe it's time to put on those disguises." She said.

Juvia handed her a rainbow wig and an moustache,"Here,put them on."

She sighed,knowing she would look stupid. She laughed at Juvia's disguise.A blonde mullet and oddly shaped mustache.

They walked in the shop and she noticed Gray,sitting with Natsu,Laxus,and some other unfamiliar guy.

So they were meeting up?

Juvia turned to her,and handed her a smoothie ," Here,I'm going to the bathroom. Will you go eavesdrop on their conversation?" She asked.

Lucy nodded,and Juvia disappeared down a hallway.

Lucy sat down at a table right next to them and pretended to be a weird-looking man drinking a smoothie.

Why were they meeting up anyways?Natsu and Gray were enemies most of the time.

She could barely hear them over the chatter of other people around them,but she got a few things.

"Prom is just weeks away...Juvia out...What about you guys?" Gray asked.

"I really wanna ask...but I don't know...right time." She heard Laxus say.

Whatever Natsu was going to say was muffled by the sound of dishes being dropped in the back. When Lucy could finally hear them,they were laughing.

What did Natsu say?

"You're so stupid...just do it...lame." Gray told him.

Juvia returned and followed Lucy's actions by sipping on her smoothie.

The guys stood up and took their leave,talking about heading back to play video games.

Juvia gave her the eyes that said _'Spill it'_.

...End...

Lucy doubted that it helped,all they did was find out what kind of porn Gray. liked.

And she would never look at him the same.

Ever again.

She stopped and looked at the buildings around her. Well,she thought that it was multiple buildings until she realized it was only one.

The mall.

Or should she say...The Fiore Mall.

Erza turned and looked at them with a dark smile.

"It is time to go shopping!" She hollered.

Lucy's eyes widened at Erza's level of excitement.

She wasn't calm or collected anymore.

She smiled,then braced herself for what might happen.

Then,on the count of three,they all raced for the door.


	16. Natsu's Predicament

Chapter 16:Natsu's Predicament

I do not own Fairy Tail

...

Natsu sighed as he looked up at the Fiore Mall.

He didn't like shopping,and it only got worse when it was with Gray.

Actually,everything got worse when Gray was around.

He looked at Gray,who was talking about busty women.

What a pervert.

The mall was huge,but there were only a few stores for men's formal wear,so they knew where to 'hit up',as Gray put it.

He looked at the escalator,and immediately felt like throwing up.

"Oh no,not this again. You did this in the car too." Laxus said,smirking.

Laxus stepped on the escalator and all the color drained from his face.

"Guess I'm not the only one." Natsu said smugly,before returning to his sickened state.

Gray turned to his companions,"Ok so first we hit up 'Every Woman's Dream'.Some fancy-ass place where they have all the crap we need to get laid-I mean to look nice." Gray explained,"Then we hit up the food court,and get some food,cuz' I'll be hungry after all that shit is said and done."

Natsu looked at the logo for 'Every Women's Dream' and noticed it looked strangely like a man's private part.

He would never go shopping with Gray again.

...

Lisanna blushed as a trio of handsome guys walked in. She got out from her spot behind the counter and walked up to them with a smile.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Nah,we're looking at some crap for Prom." Gray said.

Natsu wanted to puke.

All the clothes around him were so disgusting,making him not want to buy anything. But he reminded himself that he was doing this for Lucy.

He grabbed a classic black tux and pants and went to a changing room. Gray and Laxus had disappeared behind the many,many racks of clothes.

He looked at the clothes.

He didn't know how to put them on!

He imagined getting help from Gray,and quickly pushed the thought out of his mind.

Not an option.

Lisanna heard the pink-haired boys sounds of frustration outside of the stall.

"Do you need some help sir?" She questioned.

"No!" He replied,making another angry sigh.

She walked in.

It wouldn't hurt for her to help.

Natsu turned,"What the fuck!" He yelled," WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Helping. You've been in here for twenty minutes." She said.

Natsu shook his head,"I can help myself,thank you very much." He said sarcastically.

Lisanna tried to touch him,but he pushed her away.

He put his normal clothes back on and rushed out of the store.

_What the hell just happened?_ He asked himself.

Gray noticed Natsu was gone after he and Laxus paid for their stuff. He probably went somewhere else to shop

What a wimp.

He looked down at his phone.

Lunch time!

"Hey Laxus,you hungry?" He asked,licking his lips.

...

Lucy rounded the corner,with several bags in her hand.

Shopping was a disaster.

Mira had tripped and knocked down many mannequins,causing the store owner to kick them out. Other than that,everyone had found their ideal dress.

Everyone except for her.

Either her boobs were to big,or the dress just didn't fit her. She sighed,wishing she was as lucky as the other girls.

She took a sip of her drink,and a bite of her food,listening to what the others had to say about their lucky grab.

"Lucy?" Someone asked behind her.

She turned in her seat and saw Natsu,hunched over,and out of breath.

"Oh my gosh,Natsu! Did Gray give you another swirly?" She asked.

He gave her a dark look,"How did you find out about that?" He asked.

Mira laughed nervously,"Um,don't worry about that. Why don't you join us for lunch?" She asked.

"Sure,I have no idea where Gray or Laxus is anyways." He mumbled.

Shortly after Natsu joined their table,Gray and Laxus magically appeared.

Lucy rested her head on Natsu's shoulder.

The gang was all here...


	17. Doomed From The Start

Chapter 17:Doomed From The Start

I do not own Fairy Tail.

**Author's Note:**

**To my friend who edits all of my mistakes on here,and I mean ALL of them,cuz there's a lot!**

...

Lucy was barely was Monday and she still hadn't found a dress for Prom! And Prom was only two weeks away.

**Two weeks**!

She felt like dying from exhaustion,but she had to make it through the day. She trudged to school and tripped a few times, but other than that,she was ok.

Levi eyed her,"Are you ok,Lucy?"

Lucy could only nod,too tired to speak. She leaned against the locker for support and invited herself into their conversation.

"Laxus has a heart after all." Gray teased.

Laxus punched Gray in the shoulder,knocking him back.

"What the fuck man!I was just playin!" Gray cursed.

Mira laughed,leaning against Laxus,"Be nice to Laxus,after all,it was me who asked if he'd go to Prom with me."

Laxus blushed.

Lucy stared at Mira.

It took some serious guts to ask someone to Prom,especially a girl, and Mira played it off like it was nothing.

_Well maybe it was nothing to her._

Erza eyed the tired girl. She felt bad that Lucy hadn't found a dress to wear to Prom,and she didn't like to watch things unravel from the sidelines.

When she saw Lucy walk in this morning,she looked tired and walked in a sluggish manner.

"I'll help you find a dress after school Lucy,and we _will_ find one that is perfect for you." She whispered in her ear.

Lucy looked at Erza and the determination in her eyes.

_Shopping with Erza?_

Oh no...


	18. Accident

Chapter 18: Accident

I do not own Fairy Tail, but I wish I did!

**Authors Note:**

**I'll probably get so much hate for this but today I got a review, even though I haven't updated in forever. I wasn't holding you guys up for reviews, I was just so lazzyyy. Thank you for your review! **

**;)**

...

Lucy stared at Erza from the corner of her eyes. Erza was focused on the road, with a neutral expression on her face. Lucy sighed. Of course, they would probably spend hopeless hours at the mall, and then she would return to the massive pile of homework at her dorm. She leaned back into the comfortable seat and closed her eyes, feeling the way the car moved as they made their way to the mall. Thoughts danced around in her mind.

_Would she find a dress?_

_Would her relationship with Natsu continue to progress?_

_And more importantly, why did the car stop._

Lucy opened her eyes in confusion, and looked at her friend who was currently muttering curse words.

"Why did we stop?" She asked, sitting up straight.

"It appears we are stuck in a traffic jam." Erza stated, while honking her horn at the car in front of them.

Lucy looked out the window, and at all the cars in front of them. Could her day be any worse?

The car beside them filled in another spot and a new car pulled up. The first thing Lucy noticed, was that is was Sting and his gang, blaring music like there was no tomorrow. She ducked down quickly, not wanting him to see her, but it was too late. One of Sting's lackeys saw her and pointed her out.

Sting smirked and waved, and the girl in his arms followed suit.

"Hey, Luce-Luce!" He called, and the gang started laughing.

Lucy stuck her head out the window to give a brisk wave,"Are you drunk?" She asked.

He looked at her faking hurt,"No."

She nodded, but could smell the alcohol coming from their direction. She backed away and turned to Erza and gagged. Erza smiled.

Erza leaned in," You know it's not safe to drink and drive. It's actually illegal." She told Sting.

"So?" He said carelessly, turning to his gang and laughing like a child,"I'm a man, and I don't care about what some _girl _has to say."

Lucy face-palmed. Yep, he was definitely hammered.

An opening appeared before them and Erza turned her attention to the road once more.

"Goodbye, Sting." Lucy said, before they drove through the opening.

Lucy stared at the mall in wonder. It's size never seized to amaze her.

Erza walked up beside her,"Well, are you ready?"

"Yep!" Lucy said, before following Erza, hoping Sting hadn't killed himself.

Lucy stared at the racks, well, more like what was left of them. Almost all of the dresses had been picked out, leaving her with a limited selection.

She held up a dress pale yellow dress and laughed. It revealed too much and was something she wouldn't wear in a million years.

"How about this?" She said jokingly, but Erza was too busy looking at something else.

She put the dress back down on the rack and went to stand beside her.

"Whoa, is that a... dress?" Lucy asked in awe.

Erza nodded and took Lucy's hand, pulling her into the store. Lucy watched the beautiful dress with wide eyes.

It was _perfect._

It was long and flowing, and a pretty crimson color.

Erza opened the door and Lucy almost tripped over her when she stopped.

"Wha-What was that for?" questioned.

"It looks like the dress is no longer available for sale." She muttered.

Lucy looked over her shoulder, and, sure enough, the owner was dismantling the dress, and putting it into a bag for a hooded girl.

The sign that he replaced it with said "**Sold out**".

The woman turned around, with the bag in hand and said,"Thanks, Ray." Before making her way for the door.

As she walked past, Lucy smelt the unique, but familiar scent of perfume. Yukino's perfume. She turned and tried to find the girl but she was swallowed by a huge crowd and was no where to be seen.

The owner turned to them,"Are you two ladies looking to buy?" He asked.

Erza shook her head.

He gave them a look of disapproval,"Then what are you doing here? Get out!" He exclaimed.

He slammed the door closed, leaving them on the store's steps.

"How rude." Erza commented before turning to Lucy,"Let's go get some food before we head back."

Lucy nodded still in a daze. That dress had been perfect, and now she didn't have one.

Erza sat down across from her and handed her a drink.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I really am. I wish we would've found your dress on the very first day." Erza said, giving her worried eyes.

"It's okay. I have other things I could wear." Lucy told her, averting her eyes to anywhere but Erza's.

Something that caught her attention, was the T.V. that was attached to the wall.

A young woman with dark blue hair looked at the camera and said,"Hi, I'm Wendy Marvell, and today we'll be starting with the breaking news, Carla, take us away."

The screen changed to show a woman with white hair and pale skin, with a pink flush, standing by an intersection.

"Thanks Wendy. Barely an hour ago, a group of young teens, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Rufus Lore, Orga Nanagear, and Emily Eel were the cause of a severe car crash. According to police, the teens were drinking and driving, which is illegal. They were sent to the hospital with serious wounds, but one of the teens, Rogue Cheney did not survive the crash. This has been Carla Marvell on Fiore news, back to you Wendy."

Lucy stood in surprise. Rogue was... dead? She turned to look at Erza, who was just as surprised.

"Did you-Wha-"Erza stopped her with a nod.

"Yes, I heard it too." She said standing up,"I did not know this ''Rouge'' person, but he is my fellow student, so I think it's best we find out when they will be holding his funeral."

Lucy nodded. Only hours ago, Rogue was alive, and the others weren't seriously hurt. She felt tears well up inside her.

_Why was she crying?_


	19. The Funeral

Chapter 19: The Funeral

I do not own Fairy Tail.

...

Lucy stared at the sleek, black casket, that was covered in multiple bouquets of beautiful flowers.

_For Rogue..._, Lucy thought, lifting her eyes to scan the crowd of people. She saw several students from school, sitting, crying, or just staring blankly at nothing in particular. She rested her eyes on a woman, who was standing beside Rogue's casket, and wiping tears from her eyes. She stopped trying to wipe away the tears and just started sobbing hysterically. A man joined her side, and he too was crying. She guessed they were his parents.

An older man, with kind, blue eyes walked up to the two.

"A parent should never have to bury their child." He whispered, and tried to provide comfort to them.

Lucy looked over at Natsu, who was surveyed everything with hard eyes. She reached for his hand, and she felt him take her hand in his. Erza walked up to her, dressed in all black, which clashed with her scarlet hair.

"There seems to be a commotion up by the doors." She said quietly.

Lucy furrowed her brows. Who would interrupt a funeral? She turned towards the door, and so did Natsu, to see what all the fuss was.

The door busted open, and there was Sting, in all his bandaged glory. Several people rushed to him to try to help him walk and convince him to leave.

"Get off of me you bastards!" He commanded, shoving his way through the gathering crowd. His parents looked up in confusion when they saw their injured son coming towards them.

He stood on the other side of the casket and stared at his parents.

"Sting?" His mother asked,"What a-" She stopped because Sting attached himself to her side.

His mom looked down at him, and pulled him into a tight hug. Sting's face was turned the other way, but she knew he was crying. She looked over at her friends, and saw that they were watching the family of three,too.

She wiped her eyes.

...

Lucy took a bite of her fry, not really in the mood to eat.

"That was...heartbreaking." Juvia said, breaking the silence.

"I can't believe he came, when he was injured." Laxus muttered, then taking a long drink of what he'd ordered.

Natsu nodded,"Yeah, must've been a real strain, but what I want to know, is how he got out of the hospital."

Gray laughed a little,"I don't know... magic?", Juvia punched his arm,"Ow, Damn, I was just trying to lighten the mood."

Erza sighed,"You two..."

Juvia blushed, making Gray blush as well,"WHAT!?" They said in unison.

**R.I.P. Rogue...**


	20. Nephew

Chapter 20: Nephew

I do not own Fairy Tail.

**Author's Note:**

**I didn't say this in the the last chapter, but happy Mother's Day! I hope it's a good day for all of you! I have also reached 20 chapters, so I am celebrating in my own way *starts dancing like some weirdo* Victory Dance.**

...

Lucy didn't have to walk in school to know that people were still grieving. The courtyard was silent, no one said anything, even the jocks were quiet, which was impossible. She joined her friends, who were all gathered by a large oak tree, and even in her group of rambunctious friends, there was an uncomfortable silence. She locked eyes with Mira, and received a small smile. She knew that they were doing it on respect for Rouge, but the silence still bothered her. She was just about to say something when her phone went off.

_Levi:_

_Omg! Have you seen the new substitute for World History? He's GORGEOUS!_

Lucy smiled. Well, at least Levi was still the same.

She turned to Juvia,"Who is the sub in World History?" She asked quietly.

Juvia scrunched her nose," . He gives me the creeps. He came in wearing all black, with black hair, and his eyes are so, ugh, it's hard to describe."

Lucy leaned against the tree, and noticed something. Gray wasn't there.

"Natsu," She started, then looked around,"Where is Natsu? And where is Gray?" She asked.

Erza smirked,"What are you talking about, they're right here." She said, then moved to grab two girls shoulders and twirl the around.

Natsu and Gray were in front of her, but dressed as... girls, complete with wigs. Natsu looked away, ashamed, and Gray just looked at her, head-on. She felt laughter make it's way to her throat, and soon, she was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, shut up, will ya?" Natsu said, blushing to a shade that matched his hair.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. You're just so... _cute_." Lucy told him, pinching his cheeks.

She gasped when he moved forward and kissed her. She stood there in surprise, and then joined in.

Gray whooped,"Yeah, got some girl on girl action right here!" He yelled.

Several heads turned, and Lucy quickly pulled away, and so did Natsu. She looked down at the ground, and then turned back to Erza.

"Why are they dressed like that anyways?" She asked.

Erza looked at Laxus and he answered,"Well, we were playing Fairy Crusher 3, and those shit-faces thought they could win, two on one. Needless to say, they suffered a severe beating." He boasted.

Lucy's eyes widened,"Fairy Crusher 3? I remember those games! I have Fairy Crusher: Rise Of Evolution at my dorm! I don't play it anymore, but I remember it."

"Cool, we have matchups every now and then, you should come and join us sometime." Laxus suggested.

Lucy shrugged,"Why not?"

Natsu turned to Gray,"Oh, damn! I left my homework in 's class!" He exclaimed.

Gray let out a frustrated sigh,"Come on, stupid, let's go get it."

"What was that!?" Natsu demanded.

Gray just kept walking, ignoring all the stares and snickers from other people. Natsu let out some beastly growl, every time someone looked his way.

Gray rolled his eyes and turned around,"Chill man, do you want pest control to snatch your ass up?"

"What foul language, for a couple of _girls_." Someone said coldly, making Natsu shiver.

Gray turned slowly, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand straight.

"What are your names?" Said a man with black hair, black clothes, and black eyes.

Gray stood still,"Who the fuck are you,some goth hippie hobo?"

"You two can meet me after school for detention, you should know better than to disrespect a teacher." The man chided.

Natsu narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. The teacher looked over at him.

"Mmm, Dragneel, is it?" The teacher asked.

"How do you know my name?" Natsu growled.

"Well, you are my _nephew _after all." He said exaggerating the word nephew.

"That's not a funny joke." Natsu said flatly, but inside he was bothered.

_What if he wasn't joking?_

Gray smirked,"I guess "weirdos" run in the family." He remarked.

Natsu's "uncle" started walking away,"You both still have detention, and take those ridiculous outfits off, you're making me sick. See you around, _Natsu._"

Natsu looked up at Gray,"I don't like him."

"Deal with it, and he looks a little _young _to be your 'uncle', you gotta research that. I also don't like the way he creeped me out when I saw him." Gray told him.

Natsu shook his head and followed Gray.

_I hope Lucy doesn't run into that creep..._


	21. Being Abducted

Chapter 21: Being Abducted

Guess what, I don't own Fairy Tail.

...

Igneel sat at the head of his table, and stared down at the prepared breakfast he was about to eat, making sure they were all cooked to their finest. He lazily waved a maid over with his hand. Her blue pigtails fell over her shoulder when she bowed, and then settled in place when she stood again.

"Yes, Igneel-Sama?" She asked politely, ready to cater to his request.

"Fetch me the newspaper, and make sure you get a copy of the academy's, too." He told her, before picking up a silver fork and poking the food before him.

The maid bowed once more before exiting the room with haste, leaving Igneel to his breakfast. Igneel took a sip of his coffee and enjoyed it's freshness. "Always the best" was the Dragneel moto.

The maid returned with the newspapers in her arms. She laid them out beside him on the table, and nodded to him.

"Enjoy your breakfast, Igneel-Sama." She said enthusiastically before taking her leave.

Igneel scanned through the town's newspaper, and threw it away with disinterest,"What a load of garbage..." He grumbled to himself before picking up the smaller newspaper and holding it to his face.

He raised his cup to his face, about to take a sip, but a headline caught his eye.

"Another cute date-Inside scoop with Natsu and Lucy!"

Coffee soaked the newspaper faster than the blink of an eye. His son was dating a Heartfilia?! Preposterous! He stood up quickly and left the room, leaving his breakfast and the coffee spill for the maids to clean.

...

"Natsu, you're so mean." Lucy whined lazily, poking Natsu in the chest.

Natsu rolled his eyes and opened Lucy's dorm door,"Just admit it, you're tired. You were practically sleeping on the couch." He said, letting her through the door.

Lucy crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the wall,"I am not," She yawned,"Tired."

Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her bedroom,"Sure, whatever you say. How about I tuck you in?" He asked.

She huffed,"Fine, but I'm not a baby."

Natsu didn't say anything, instead he lifted her blanket up and waited until she settled into her bed. Lucy watched him through half open eyes as he covered her with her blanket.

"There, all better?" He asked, smirking down at her.

She nodded,"All better..."

Natsu leaned in and kissed her forehead and whispered,"Sweet dreams, Lucy." By her ear.

When he was gone, she whispered,"Sweet dreams, Natsu. I love you..."

But what she didn't know is that Natsu heard her.

...

A loud knock on Lucy's door woke her up, and she looked around in confusion. She had went on a date with Natsu last night, and then he took her home, now what? She stood up as quickly as she could, trying to make it to the door in her sleepy state.

She opened the door, and harsh sunlight hit her face. She blinked while she tried to focus on her visitor, more like _visitors_. It was Juvia and Erza.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, staring at their bright faces.

Juvia smiled at her,"We're abducting you, now hurry up and go get dressed."


End file.
